This disclosure relates generally to grommets, and more particularly to grommets used for handrail systems.
In handrail systems, such as those used for safety on stairs or outdoor decks, a grommet is often used to fit over a wire rope, and both the grommet and the rope fitted into a throughhole of a post, the grommet preventing movement of the wire within the throughhole. A standard grommet includes two flanges with a reduced center diameter for being fitted inside of the throughhole of the post. An opening for receiving a wire extends transversely through the flanges. Typical applications using a grommet require the grommet to be placed in the post prior to the installation of the wire rope. Additionally, a typical grommet cannot be installed once a wire rope has already been passed through the railing post.
In order to install typical grommets, one of the two flanges must be collapsed in order to force it into the throughhole. This requires the grommet to be made of flexible rubber which is usually black, since clear rubber potentially costs more and may yellow in sunlight.
There is therefore a need for a grommet that can be installed after a wire rope has been passed through the railing post, and which can be made of a material which is UV-resistant and aesthetically-pleasing.